Treelo's World
Dustin Tudor Pitko's parody of Sesame Street segment: Elmo's World. Cast: *Elmo - Treelo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Dorothy - Cleo (Disney's Pinocchio) *Mr. Noodle - Greg Wiggle (The Wiggles) *Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle - Sam Wiggle (The Wiggles) *Mr. Noodle's sister, Ms. Noodle - Emma Wiggle (The Wiggles) *Mr. Noodle's other sister, Ms. Noodle - Mrs. Lady (Boohbah) *Mr. Noodle's other brother, Mr. Noodle - Brother (Boohbah) *Mr. Noodle's other brother, Mr. Noodle - Mr. Man (Boohbah) *Mr. Noodle's other sister, Ms. Noodle - Sister (Boohbah) *Door - Itself *Shade - Itself *Drawer - Itself *TV - Itself *Computer - Itself *Kids - Themselves *Baby - Itself *The Lecture Lady - Aunt Polie Anna (Rolie Polie Olie) *Boy on TV - Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Girl on TV - Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) *Inanimate Objects - Themselves *Book - Himself *Smartie - Millie (Team Umizoomi) *Abby Cadabby - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) *Zoe - Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) *Grover - Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) *Cookie Monster - Thaddeus Bile (Monsters, Inc.) *Telly Monster - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Count von Count - Maximo (GoNoodle) *Bert - Frank (The Koala Brothers) *Ernie - Buster (The Koala Brothers) *Oscar the Grouch - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fluffy - Snellie the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Slimey - Sherman the Worman (The Backyardigans) *Rosita - Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) *Prairie Dawn - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Baby Bear - Jack (Jack's Big Music Show) *Big Bird - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Snuffy the Snuffleupagus - Manny the Mammoth (Ice Age) *Baby Natasha - Binky Bevel (Rolie Polie Olie) *Kermit the Frog - Frankie the Frog (Meet the Robinsons) *Horatio the Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *The Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf (Disney Classics) *Stinky the Stinkweed - Stinky (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Benny Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Johnson - Stingy (LazyTown) *Two Headed Monsters - Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland) Format One characteristic feature of "Treelo's World" is that every episode has the same segments, in the same order. Research has shown that the formula appeals to young children's attraction to ritual and routine, and that children's participation with the program increases with repetition. *'Guess what Treelo's thinking about today:' Treelo introduces the episode topic, which leads into a film montage of the subject. *'Cleo has a question:' Cleo's bowl has a decoration related to the topic, Cleo relays something factual about the subject and has a question. *'The Wiggle Family:' Skits featuring Mr. Greg Wiggle, his brother (known as Mr. Greg Wiggle's brother, Mr. Sam Wiggle), or his sister (known as Mr. Greg Wiggle's sister, Ms. Emma Wiggle), or any combination of the above, attempting to answer Cleo's question, but usually fail. The segment is intended to be comical, demonstrating that the Wiggles aren't all too bright. *'Kids and Baby:' Kids answer Cleo's question, followed by Treelo asking a baby with a prop related to the topic. *'Treelo Has a Question for You:' Treelo asks the viewer to help him, often counting items in a CGI animation. *'Home Video/Video E-mail:' During the first few seasons, home video footage shot by Treelo of other Cartoon Street ''characters. Later replaced by video e-mail, in which ''Cartoon Street characters demonstrate something related to the main topic. *'Quiz:' Treelo asks different questions about the main topic, often with multiple choice answers, and kids, in voice-over, provide the answer. Usually, at least one Cartoon Street character appears in each segment. The segment usually begins with Treelo failing to open the Drawer until it finally opens up on its own, often pushing him offscreen. *'Film Insert:' Live action films, usually involving a child and their experiences with the subject. *'TV:' Animated segments, seen on a channel devoted to the topic, and usually featuring Aunt Polie Anna. *'Expert Interview:' To learn more, Treelo talks with an expert, often an inanimate object related to the topic or activity. Book is featured in certain segments. *'Tickle Me Land :' Usually occurring during the guest's speech, Cleo imagines a version of Treelo as a specific animal or in an occupation/activity. *'Closing Song:' Treelo and the guest(s) sing the topic word(s), usually to the tune of "Jingle Bells". The revamped segments follow a shorter, but structured format: *'Guess what Treelo's wondering about today': Treelo imagines the day's theme, which is illustrated in animated chalk drawings, often featuring other Cartoon characters. *'Look it up': Millie partakes in an activity pertaining to the theme and shows Treelo videos of each topic while commentating. *'Game': Treelo and the kids viewers play an interactive game. *'The Wiggle Family': Treelo poses a question about the topic to one of the Wiggle family members. *'Closing Song:' Treelo and Cleo jam to the "Happy Dance." Unlike the previous segments, the song is not altered to fit the topic of the segment. Episodes See Treelo's World Episodes Treelo's World has spawned more than 64 episodes and two hour-long direct-to-video specials. ''Wild Wild West! ''was released in 2001 and ''Happy Holidays! ''in 2002. Elmo's World was also the featured setting for the 35 anniversary special The Street We Live On! , in which Treelo takes on Cartoon Street as the topic of the day for an hour-long episode. The Cartoon Street amusement park has featured various ''Treelo's World Live! ''stage shows based on the segment. In the Season 37 episode "Bile World," the plot features a spoof of the segment with Thaddeus Bile in place of Treelo. Gallery: Treelo in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Treelo as Elmo Cleo the Fish.jpg|Cleo as Dorothy Greg Wiggle.jpg|Greg Wiggle as Mr. Noodle SamatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam Wiggle as Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle EmmaWiggle.jpg|Emma Wiggle as Mr. Noodle's sister, Ms. Noodle Mrs_Lady.jpg|Mrs. Lady as Mr. Noodle's other sister, Ms. Noodle Brother.png|Brother as Mr. Noodle's other brother, Mr. Noodle Mr_Man.jpg|Mr. Man as Mr. Noodle's other brother, Mr. Noodle Sister.png|Sister as Mr. Noodle's other sister, Ms. Noodle Screen Shot 2019-06-24 at 8.25.30 PM.png|Aunt Polie Anna as The Lecture Lady Olie-polie-rolie-polie-olie-the-baby-bot-chase-74.9.jpg|Olie Polie as Boy on TV Pollie-Pi (Rolie Polie Olie- The Great Defender of Fun).jpg|Pollie Pi as Girl on TV Milli-team-umizoomi-19703920-2247-2560.jpg|Millie as Smartie Arthur Sue Ellen Armstrong.png|Sue Ellen Armstrong as Abby Cadabby PB&J Otter - Jelly Has an Idea.jpg|Jelly Otter as Zoe Fungus-0.jpg|Fungus as Grover Bile-white.jpg|Thaddeus Bile as Cookie Monster PatrickStar.jpg|Patrick Star as Telly Triangle Maximo the Monkey.jpeg|Maximo as Count von Count 437d0ed4-f2e9-4f2a-b604-1cb835a81b41.jpg|Frank as Bert Pobrane.jpg|Buster as Ernie GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Oscar the Grouch Snellie the Snail.png|Snellie the Snail as Fluffy Sherman the Worman.png|Sherman the Woman as Slimey Dora-marquez-dora-the-explorer-5.82.jpg|Dora Marquez as Rosita Mrs-alice-alice-in-wonderland-1951-3.98.jpg|Alice as Prairie Dawn CA4BCA0A-AB50-4AA6-8644-F57432ED9F1C.jpeg|Jack as Baby Bear Barney t rex.jpg|Barney the Dinosaur as Big Bird Manny the Mammoth.jpg|Manny the Mammoth as Snuffy the Snuffleupagus Binky-bevel-rolie-polie-olie-the-baby-bot-chase-29.6.jpg|Binky Bevel as Baby Natasha Frankie (Meet the Robinsons).png|Frankie the Frog as Kermit the Frog Colonel hathi jungle book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Horatio the Elephant Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf as Himself (Disney Version) Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko's Spoof Shows Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs